


Draco's Scent

by gothgryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Scent Kink, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, smell kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgryffindor/pseuds/gothgryffindor
Summary: In which Harry can't be around Draco for long without the boy's stupid smell messing with his mind, and he really, really hates that.





	Draco's Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! Hope you guys enjoy it. :-)

It had been something that Harry had noticed for a while, and he fucking hated it. Malfoy's smell invaded his head, tauntingly ran over his arms and legs, and haughtily ventured over his torso. He could feel it creep into his lungs and his nerves; it ran throughout his veins and he could always feel it everywhere, everywhere, everywhere. God, how he despised it.

He often wished that he could turn off his sense of smell so that he could rid himself of this issue. Malfoy didn’t deserve to be the source of Harry’s obsession; he was a complete git and Harry’s body should realize that, but it didn’t.

Harry often watched Malfoy from afar when he was conversing with others, wondering what his senses would notice if he just creeped ever closer, leaned his head into Draco’s neck, and let his tongue grace over the boy’s tender skin…

But then Draco would almost always catch him staring, and Harry would have to turn his face into one of anger, hoping Draco wouldn’t notice the small bulge in his pants.

When they had fought before, Harry hadn’t noticed it. Draco had never been quite close enough for Harry to recognize his aggravating stench, so Harry had always just felt the normal emotions everyone did when facing off with their sworn arch-nemesis.

But, then one day, it all began. Draco had been teasing Harry from the Slytherin table, calling out, “Harry Potty doesn’t wash his hair, Harry Potty doesn’t wash his hair,” in his normal taunting tone while his cronies chuckled around him. Usually, Harry could take these petty insults without issue; he had become very good at it considering Malfoy had been doing it to him practically ever since they met. But, that night, something in Harry just snapped.

He marched over to the table Draco was sitting at to the dismay of Hermione, who kept calling out, “No, Harry! He’s not worth it, get back over here!” behind him. Harry tuned her out as he continued his fuming walk towards Draco, who was laughing to himself as Harry drew closer.

“Hey, Potter, come to borrow some shampoo?” He joked as more giggles rose amongst the Slytherins.

“Oh, shut up, Draco!” Harry called out as he reached him, towering menacingly over the boy and attracting the attention of some of the other students in the hall now.

He then proceeded to do something he probably shouldn’t have and wrenched a hand into Draco’s silvery-white strands of hair. The arrogant look on his face immediately disappeared as he gulped, just like the little fucking coward Harry always knew he was behind that aristocratic facade. He pulled Draco up to stand by his hair, eliciting a look of angry shock on Draco’s face.

“Put me down, Potter, or I swear to Merlin, my father will hear about this!” Draco shouted uselessly as Harry only pulled him up further by his locks of hair to where his feet were barely touching the ground now.

Harry leaned in predatorily into Draco’s neck to reach his ear, only able to get out a low whisper of “Shut the hell up, you utter ninny,” before it hit him. Draco’s smell. It washed over him and made him gulp. He had never smelt anything more delicious in his life. It was like as if he had been presented with a feast of all of his favorite foods, but yet, somehow, Draco still smelled better.

It was an unusual mix that combined into something Harry found himself absolutely drooling at much to his shame, but it was too late; the smell had already infiltrated his skin. The sourness of green apples, something Harry had noticed Draco ate often, mixed with the sweetness of fabric softener (which Harry scoffed at in his mind, really, how much more of a posh, prissy rich boy could you get?) and - wait, was that a hint of lavender? It was probably just his imagination, but the thought that Draco Malfoy secretly had smelled like a fucking soft, pretty, pliable lavender during all the times he had tried to one-up and be tough to and bother Harry stirred something in the boy’s stomach. He wondered how many other people had been this close to Malfoy and had been just as attracted to his scent as he was at the moment and instantly felt a pang of jealousy, which confused him. Why did he care about how many other people have smelled Draco?

He became overwhelmed with the urge to devour Draco and started letting out hot breaths of air on the boy’s neck, like a snake about to pounce. He inhaled again, feeling shots of electricity go straight to his cock and just what the fuck? What was going on with him? He had only just been walking over with purely the thought of punching Malfoy in his cocky face, and now he was getting hot.

He didn’t know how long he had been holding Malfoy like this and pretty obviously just taking in every part of him, but he knew it had to be getting weird now. He moved his eyes over to the people behind them and noticed how surprised they looked and how the whole room had gone silent. Without needing to look, he could feel all his peers’ eyes searing into his back.

In fear of letting the situation become any weirder than it already was, he let go of the boy’s hair roughly, dropping him back onto his seat, relishing in the little whimper Malfoy let out as his ass met the hard wood.

Without a word or a look back, he walked hurriedly out of the room.

Nothing was the same for Harry whenever he encountered Malfoy. He didn’t have to even be close enough to smell him for his brain to get all muddled with the thoughts of engulfing himself in the boy’s aroma. Everytime he saw Malfoy in the halls or in class, he kept as much possible distance as he could. He wouldn’t allow himself to fall victim to Malfoy’s scent again.

However, this wasn’t as easy as Harry had hoped it would be. Sometimes it felt like the whole entirety of Hogwarts was conspiring against him to force him to be subject to Malfoy and his alluring flavor again just as much as he was secretly desiring it also, something he would never admit to himself. It wasn’t that he liked Malfoy himself, but with every whiff of the boy’s scent that he got, Harry’s body further betrayed him and only craved Malfoy even more and more. At this point, he was almost sure if he looked in the dictionary under the phrase sweet and sour that there’d be a scratch-and-sniff of Malfoy.

It seemed like wherever he went, Draco just had to be there, unknowingly mocking Harry with how close he was to him and just how far away he was at the same time. Every flick of his hair, every movement of his slim fingers, every shift of his skin, all of it ridiculed Harry, constantly reminding him what he was missing out on. Normally, all Harry had to do was remind himself that this was Malfoy he was longing over, and the feeling went away. But, sometimes it wasn’t always that easy, usually leaving Harry to himself and his hand at night in his bed once the other boys had already drifted off to sleep in his dorm.

He kept telling himself this whole thing was just ordinary. Surely many other boys wistfully yearned to smell other guys and thought about it privately at night under their bedsheets, breathless and bothered, before they went to bed. Surely he wasn’t the only one.

A little while after the incident in the Great Hall, Harry felt like the world was laughing at him again. When he got into Potions class, he noticed that Snape had put a parchment up of who would be partners for a project in his class. Harry’s mouth immediately dried as his finger ran down the list and finally reached who he was partnered with. He read it over and over and over again, hoping the next time he looked at it that the name would morph into Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger or ANYONE but this person, he begged Merlin fruitlessly.

The very person he had been dreading to partner with walked in at that very moment, and he swore his whole life was a cosmic joke as an intense feeling of dread washed over him. Draco meandered over to the list himself and scoffed disapprovingly before turning to Harry with a fake-sweet smile plastered on his face. “Well, Potter, this should be a great joy, huh,” he said drily, snickering to himself. Harry only roughly swallowed in response.

Draco took a seat close to Snape’s desk, and Harry sighed loudly, which Draco smirked at. Harry wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off of his face.

Malfoy immediately began his common barrage of insults specifically made for Harry Potter as soon as Harry’s body had sat down next to him. Harry made sure to nonchalantly scoot his seat as far away from Malfoy as he could at their shared desk, desperately hoping that Malfoy would write it off as just Harry’s hatred for him and not because Harry wasn’t sure he could control himself while being this close to Draco. “So, Potter, you ready for me to carry you all the way through this project, considering how shite you are at potions? Really, you should be thankful to have me here, as I -” he began in his usual snobbish tone before Harry cut him off.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry, Malfoy, I forgot you’re Snape’s little teacher’s pet, didn’t I? Really, how do you do it? Stay after for little private “lessons” with Snape? Does he teach you really goood, Malfoy?” Harry asked, raising his hands to suggestively make a quoting gesture around the word lessons.

Malfoy leaned in closer, and Harry gulped, instantly leaning back. Oh god, not now, he thought as he caught a whiff of him. “Oh, now, Potter, if we’re going to go that way, let’s bring up your close relationship with Dumbledore, why don’t we? Call you up to his office often for extra special help on how to fight off curses, does he?” Malfoy laughed.

“Well, at least I’m not as far up Snape’s ass as you are, you little -” Harry started before realizing how close Malfoy had edged towards him during their argument now. Much more than a whiff of Malfoy was coming towards him, but what felt like a whole barrage of him. He leaned further back, hoping to dear Merlin that it wasn’t so obvious how he was feeling as he thought it was.

Malfoy noticed Harry’s hesitancy and pounced on it like a furtive cat. “Aw, Dumbledore’s long, thick wand got your throat?” He laughed, others behind him joining in too, apparently overhearing them.

Harry suddenly grew extremely claustrophobic, noticing how small the room was and how surrounded they were on all sides by their classmates. He couldn’t let this be the time when he got hard and Malfoy and the whole school then had something to snicker about behind his back. He could already hear it in his ears, Malfoy behind him, shouting out, “Pervert Potter, getting turned on by his own enemy’s scent!” with Crabbe and Goyle howling with laughter behind him.

Wanting to end this conversation before it could get that far, Harry resolved to retort with a weak, “Piss off, Malfoy,” not needing to look to know that Malfoy was wearing a smirk on his face, feeling that he had won the fight.

Fighting the urge to let him know that really he hadn’t won, but his stench had just messed with Harry’s mind, Harry let out a breath of air quietly. 

Interrupting Harry’s daydream about pinning Malfoy’s slender body down to the desk in front of them and holding Malfoy’s head down as he ran his nose all and up down the boy’s skin and wondering how exactly Malfoy’s whines would sound back, Snape began speaking at the front of the classroom. Thank Merlin he had been outside dealing with Neville’s breaking a vial of unicorn’s blood during Harry and Draco’s fight.

“Today, we will start a project involving love potions, where you and the partner you were assigned to,” he paused, letting his eyes amusingly flicker over Harry and Draco, which Harry scoffed at in his head, “will work together to create your own together. I’ve left a piece of parchment on your desk detailing the ingredients and instructions you will need for this assignment. You will know when you’ve made it correctly if it smells like the person you want to give it to. Consult me if you have any questions. You may begin,” he finished before heading over to his desk to sit down.

Fuck. Harry had forgotten that oh-so-nonchalant fact that Snape had slipped in to his explanation of the potion that was oh-so-horrifying for Harry. Everything laughed at him now - the flicker of the lights, the flames of the burners turning on, the chatter of the students as they began to work on their potions. The one thing that Harry couldn’t resist about Draco, the one thing he had so futilely tried to ignore was going to be exploited for a school project. Harry almost laughed at the situation himself too for how utterly ridiculous and absurd his life had grown to become.

“Already slacking off, Potter? I really am going to have to carry you throughout this whole assignment, aren’t I?” Malfoy said with a minor pout of his lips, noticing how Harry had been off in his own little world.

“Oh, sod off, Malfoy,” Harry responded, still hysterical in his mind over his current circumstances.

“Well alright, Potty, let’s see what we need…” Draco trailed off, letting his grey eyes travel down the parchment Snape had supplied them with.

“It looks like we’ll be using ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, moonstone, and pearl dust in the potion,” Draco declared.

Not even a few seconds after hearing this, Harry quickly let out an “I’ll get it,” yearning to take any chance that he could to regain control of himself and escape Malfoy’s essence, even if only for a little bit.

He stood up quickly from the table with Malfoy’s aggravating voice calling out after him, “That eager to get away from me, huh, Potter?” to which Harry only smirked at, because Malfoy had absolutely no real idea of why Harry was truly avoiding him. It wasn’t Harry’s fault that Malfoy practically emanated pheromones that made Harry’s cock jump up like a dog waiting to greet its owner after a long day. Not Harry’s fault at all.

Wanting to prolong this moment of peace away from Malfoy, Harry waited until everyone in the class had gotten their ingredients and headed back to their desks before even allowing himself to venture into the cabinet, and even then he took an extra-long time finding the ingredients they needed. He tried to appear daft and lost to anyone who might have been watching him take forever to locate ingredients that were all placed on a shelf in front of him.

Unfortunately, when Harry had managed to actually bring himself to collect all the components they needed, only 5 minutes had passed. Groaning to himself, he defeatedly walked back to their table where Malfoy sat with his shoe tapping the floor impatiently and his arms crossed, his lips pulled taut in a stern line on his face.

“Well, you certainly took your sweet time, didn’t you?” He scowled angrily at Harry before leaning in just an inch closer, starting a fire in Harry’s stomach again. “You know, I’m not exactly thrilled about this either, but I’d really rather not fail in creating a simple love potion, so can you speed up your utterly slow brain just for today so we can get this over with?” He finished his little speech and finally leaned back to which Harry let out the breath he hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding. He urged his cock to settle back down, which had rose to attention just at the slightest whiff he had gotten of Malfoy again. At this point, Harry wasn’t even sure if he could make it through this project, let alone the rest of his time at Hogwarts, with a problem like this one.

“Let’s see here… so first, we should crack the ashwinder eggs and pour them in first,” Draco drawled before picking up an egg and effortlessly cracking it right down the middle as if he had done it a million times in the past before. He let its contents trickle down into the brewing cauldron below.

He had just picked up another egg before he stopped and glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye, saying, “You know, you could try maybe helping me with this instead of sitting there lamely. Just a thought.”

Harry realized he was right, and he really wished that Draco wasn’t. Right meant Harry had to move closer to Draco so they could both access the cauldron and he wasn’t sure if he could handle that. Thinking of the Dursleys and Snape and Voldemort to try to keep his cock down for once, he scooched a little closer to Malfoy and cracked an egg into the pot.

His thought process had actually been aiding him a bit surprisingly; Draco’s smell was just as tantalizing, teasing, and tempting as ever, but imagining Dudley whining over something incessantly did wonders to turn Harry off.

He had been doing great in the staying-not-hot-and-bothered department as they crushed the peppermints and moonstones together and sprinkled the pearl dust into their mixture, but then they reached the rose thorns and Harry’s facade fell into a million and one pieces.

Draco had been picking up one of the rose thorns to chop it up before throwing it into the pot when he pricked himself.

“Ow,” he let out under his breath quietly, cursing Merlin as blood trickled from his finger and began to lazily drip onto the desk.

Wanting to take another chance to get a break from Draco, Harry abruptly told him, “Er, I’ll go get some gauze, be right back,” before scooting his chair back from the table again and awkwardly shuffling off.

He reached the gauze in the supplies cabinet which he took a roll of on his hand, provoking an inquisitive lift of Snape’s eyebrow before the professor turned back to their essays that he was grading.

Harry strolled back to their seats, trying to hurriedly hand the gauze to Draco before he whimpered, “Harry, I don’t want to get my robes or my hands dirty. I know you wouldn’t quite get that because you’ve never owned anything pristine or upscale in your life, but can you just wrap it for me? I don’t ooze poison out of my skin as you seem to think, you know,” Malfoy finished with a roll of his eyes.

Harry swallowed briskly again. Wrapping Malfoy’s hand with gauze meant he had to get close to him again and with how he already felt the smallest hint of arousal growing in his lower region at the proposal, he knew this was a horrible idea.

Defeatedly, he leaned down, bringing his body closer to Malfoy’s slim, outstretched finger, lavender and fabric softener and sour green apples all reaching out to him at once. He looked at the blood trickling down the boy’s finger and wondered if it tasted just as sweet as Draco smelled. The thought was too appetizing for Harry to ignore so easily this time, and he knew he was done for. If only he could just get a small taste, maybe it would finish off these disturbing desires for good…

“Potter, what in the absolute bloody hell do you think you’re doing?!” Malfoy screeched out, his translucent skin suddenly blotchy and flushed, as Harry suddenly became aware of the proximity of his face to Malfoy’s bloody finger and his outstretched tongue just centimeters away from it. As much as Harry wanted to ignore Malfoy’s yells and finally sate the yearning in him to consume Draco, he pulled back embarrassedly from his position and forcibly took his head out of the heaven that being so close to just such a small part of Draco had been.

“Er, I, um, er, sorry about that, er,” Harry struggled with his words, feeling once again as he had in the dinner hall that one night so long ago. His peers’ eyes gazed interestedly at the scene laid out before them, probably just as confused as Harry was as to why he had just tried to get a lick of Malfoy’s fucking blood.

His cheeks flushed as he avoided everyone’s eyes until they sluggishly returned to their brewing, probably realizing no more absurd things like Harry Potter trying to lick Draco Malfoy’s blood were going to occur. He silently hoped they would think it was just some weird power display gone too far and not what it really was. He wasn’t sure what he would do if they figured out what it really was. Harry especially avoided Draco’s eyes, knowing the strong repulsion that he would encounter there if he looked up.

“You done trying to eat me alive and ready to actually help me?” Draco spit out with such aversion in his voice that Harry almost flinched. Harry nodded silently, still keeping his eyes low, and began wrapping Draco’s finger in the gauze. 

On the bright side, the total and utter embarrassment of what had just happened had done wonders for settling down Harry’s cock. Draco huffed with possibly the most venom Harry had ever heard ooze out of just a breath of air, and Harry ashamedly turned back to face the front of the classroom as Draco gingerly dropped the now-chopped rose thorns into their project.

They had finished first (Harry had to admit, as much as he would never acknowledge it out loud, Draco was pretty good at potions) and Draco offered to take a flask of their completed work to Snape for him to grade it later, presumably just as itching to get away from Harry now as he had been to get away from Draco.

While Draco was up, Harry risked a whiff of the love potion, which they had made correctly, considering the aroma of Malfoy was aggressively wafting up towards Harry. And then, he had the most abhorrent idea. Oh god, it was appalling, but he couldn’t help himself. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he snuck an empty vial from the materials they had left over and dipped it into the potion hurriedly, letting as much as he could drip in before hastily closing it off with a nearby cork and allowing it to fall into his anxious pocket.

Draco returned and without a word, took their cauldron and dumped it into a wastebin, then reached into his satchel and pulled out an essay for Transfiguration that he was working on, not saying anything to Harry for the remainder of the class. Harry was more thankful than Draco probably even knew for this; he had no idea what he would’ve said to Malfoy after what’d he just done.

Class ended sometime later, and Draco practically leaped out of his seat away from Harry, something else that Harry was secretly grateful for.

Days had passed since this new incident, and Harry decided that his plan of stealing that vial of their love potion wasn’t so bad after all. He took it with him wherever he went and took every chance he had when he was alone to sneak a sniff of the vial, which almost always left him hard consequently. It gave him so much more relief and release than he had before from just watching Malfoy from afar and wondering how it would feel to be close to him. Now, all he had to do was take a whiff of his flask and all his wonders and desires were satisfied for the time being.

But, as all things did in Harry’s life, this scheme of his didn’t last very long. Later on, Harry had finished his last class of the day and was starving for a breath of Malfoy’s scent, so he abruptly told Ron and Hermione he had forgotten something in one of their previous classes and hurried off to an abandoned classroom, closing the door behind him.

Aching for Malfoy, he snatched the vial out of his robes pocket and stuck it underneath his nose immediately after uncorking it. His body reacted the second the smell hit his nose and he began palming himself over his robes, letting himself lean back against a wall.

He still hated the whole damned thing, hated how it was Malfoy of all people who was driving him so crazy, but at the same time, the pleasure clouded his mind, and he couldn’t bring himself to care for right now. He reminisced on that day in Potions again and this time, instead of backing down when Malfoy shouted at him, he bent him over the table and made Malfoy pay for doing this to him, for making him such an obsessed, perverted mess. He ravished the boy until nothing was left of him.

Continuing to touch himself through his robes, he almost didn’t notice the creak of the classroom’s door opening. Almost. He froze in his actions and moved his hand across his robes to hide the pretty obvious tent in them now.

He sat there, terrified, wondering how he could explain what he was doing to anyone if they caught him like this, as the very person who had caused the problem in his pants walked in. Harry wanted to cry out, hoping to dear Merlin that Malfoy wouldn’t turn his head to look at Harry and see him all hot and breathless against the wall. But, of course, Malfoy turned his head.

“This where you’ve been sneaking off to after classes all week, Potter?” he smirked.

Harry had no words. This was the ultimate worst possible circumstance for him to be in at the moment, and yet, there he was. “I - I left something here,” Harry responded, edging past Malfoy now to just get to the door and escape this personal hell.

“Ah ah ah, Potter,” Malfoy tsked at him, placing his hand on the wall opposite of them to block Harry. “What’s that you got in your hands there?” Malfoy asked with hunger in his eyes as he noticed the flask Harry still had clutched in his hands. Harry could just tell he was yearning for the next possible thing he could tease Potter on.

“Nothing,” Harry muttered, still looking for his best chance to duck under Malfoy’s arm and race out of the room.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Draco smirked, gesturing down to the blatant bulge Harry was sporting. “Did you get your hands on one of those Masks of Eros, Potter? I heard they can recreate your fantasies for you so realistically that it feels like real life when you put them on.” Malfoy finished, letting his eyes close as if he was wearing a Mask of Eros at the moment himself.

“It’s none of your business, Malfoy,” Potter choked out as he realized how near Draco was to him and just how many hints of lavender were wafting over to him from Draco’s pearly-white skin at the moment.

“Oh, so now what you said was nothing has turned into none of my business? Must be something then,” Draco sneered, catching Harry in his mistake.

Draco suddenly reached out and wrenched Harry’s hands open and grabbed the vial before Harry could react. Harry’s whole body went cold with terror as he knew he had been caught. Oh god, had he been caught.

Draco brought the flask up closer to his face to inspect it, and Harry solemnly watched as understanding dawned on Malfoy’s face. “Is this that love potion we made last week? Jesus, Potter, you must really like someone. Their smell get your rocks off that well, huh?” Draco mocked him, snickering to himself.

Harry felt frozen in time and stuck to the ground. “So, who is it then, Potter? Whose smell is so good that it could get The Boy Who Lived hard?” Draco questioned with a sarcastic grin painted on his glowing face.

“God, Draco, just let me past,” Harry let out breathlessly, not knowing exactly how he was going to get out of this without his deepest, darkest secret laid out as nothing more than something new for Malfoy to snivel at.

Draco moved closer to Harry, and Harry took a step back. Draco took another step towards Harry, and Harry took even more steps back from him again. “That scared of me finding out who tickles your fancy, Potter?” He snorted.

Draco moved even closer to Harry now so that they were only a couple inches apart. Harry felt his cock rising up again, even harder than before as it was being presented with the real thing it had been lusting over only a breath away from it instead of just the substitute.

Harry chanced another step backwards and hit a wall. Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks, he chanted in his brain, cursing Merlin in every way he possibly could. Draco stepped even closer, leaving at most an inch between them, so close now that Harry’s whole body was bombarded with the sweet and soft scent that he had masturbated to so often ever since he stole that darned flask.

Draco leaned in to Harry to whisper something into his ear, for sure about to tease him for the hundrendth time, and that was when Harry lost it. He let out the low, long groan he had been holding in ever since Draco had caught him and immediately realized he had screwed up big time. 

Draco pulled back as comprehension hit him. Harry swore he could see the little gears turning in Malfoy’s mind as he put all the pieces together.

“This… this is why you held me for so long in the dinner hall, isn’t it? Why you tried to taste my blood in Potions? Why you even stole this flask of our potion in the first place? It’s… it’s me whose smell gets you off, isn’t it?” Malfoy said as Harry just looked down ashamedly at his shoes, never wanting to look Malfoy straight in the face again for the rest of his life.

Draco moved in closer to Harry again experimentally, and Harry turned his head away, trying to find something, anything else to focus on in the room besides the boy in front of him and his alluring smell.

Draco turned his mouth to Harry’s ear again and whispered, “It - It’s okay, Potter. Y-you may smell me if you like.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Malfoy was… alright with Harry feeling this way about his scent? “What?” Harry voiced out loud without intending to.

“I - I don’t mind. You can smell me if - if you really want to,” Malfoy responded, his voice a bit breathless and high-pitched now, in stark contrast to how confident and arrogant it had been just seconds earlier.

Surely this was an elaborate farce to get Harry to humiliate himself. Surely Crabbe and Goyle had somehow snuck into the room without Harry taking notice of them and were prepared to jump out the moment Harry proved that Draco was right and moved in to smell him. Surely Malfoy would laugh the second he really knew for sure that Harry had been masturbating to his scent for what felt like ages now.

But, as Draco whimpered, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He finally turned his head back to face Draco and started to grasp the concept that this really wasn’t a scheme to get him to embarrass himself. Malfoy’s skin had gone all blotchy and pink in some areas, and Harry noticed the glossy look in his silver eyes that hadn’t been there before.

Draco whimpered in Harry’s ear, his now hot, quick breaths falling onto Harry’s skin. “Plea - Please just smell me already, Harry,” he gasped.

After waiting and lusting for so long, Harry really didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed Malfoy down on his back against a desk behind them as he moved Malfoy’s soft hair away from the nape of his neck. 

He let his nose graze over the sensitive, pale skin there as Malfoy whined underneath him. Lavender engulfed Harry’s senses and shot at him from Malfoy’s neck as he inhaled the boy’s mesmerizing aroma.

“It - It’s my shampoo,” Malfoy explained without Harry even having to ask. The thought of Malfoy using lavender shampoo, lathering his hair in something so pure and delicate, running around bothering Harry while all the while his hair had smelled like a flower of all things, made Harry’s cock strain even harder than before against the elastic of his underwear.

“I love it,” Harry growled and he felt Malfoy’s neck heat up even more under him. He licked a long, hot, thick stripe on the boy’s neck before sucking the soft, waiting skin into his mouth. Draco tasted just as good as he smelled, Harry realized as Draco’s lavender-coated skin melted like lavenders themselves in his mouth.

“You really do like smelling like a pretty flower, huh, Draco? Like putting up this scary facade only to have your hair smell like the complete opposite of that? Have it smell like who you really are deep down?” Harry questioned lowly to which Draco just whined admittingly to.

Harry pulled off from where he had been sucking at and biting Draco’s neck, admiring the rose-like spot he had left on Draco’s previously immaculate skin. Just another pretty flower on Draco’s body for Draco to secretly love.

He began to lower Draco’s robes, exposing more of the warm, luminous skin that they had been hiding. Tastes of fabric softener hit his mouth as he touched the clothes that were emitting the scent. 

“You - you can smell them if you’d like,” Draco muttered out quietly again, and Harry decided right then and there he liked this new version of Draco. He loved this new Draco who was so eager to please and desperately wanted Harry to like his scent.

Thanking Draco for telling him he could do this in his head, he cravingly brought the robes up to his nose and sighed out loud as his cock twitched in his underwear. As the fabric softener ran through his nose, he could just imagine Draco applying it to his clothes before he washed them, wanting to satisfy and please anyone who came close enough to him to catch a whiff of his robes.

Harry perched his body above Draco’s, causing his now fully-erect cock to brush Malfoy’s skin. Malfoy stopped his moans and propped himself up on his elbows to face Harry, fast breaths racking through his body.

“Please let me suck you,” he begged as he dropped down to his knees in front of Harry, who was now against the wall. Waiting for this all along, Harry shuffled off his robes and undergarments and presented his naked body in front of Malfoy, who, as much as he was trying to hide it, was practically drooling at this point.

He let his tongue stick out just the tiniest bit to where it barely rested on Harry’s cock. The tantalizing sourness of green apples ran up to Harry’s nose, eager to be accepted too now, from Draco’s mouth. Harry remembered how whenever he saw Draco in his free time, he always seemed to be eating an apple and only ever the green ones that were sour, but still tempting just like him. To think that Draco had gone from using his mouth for something as innocent as eating a tart apple he liked to something as dirty as willingly sucking his enemy’s cock just made the whole thing even hotter than before.

Harry let his hand drift over to Draco’s head as he gripped down tightly on the boy’s locks. Malfoy opened his mouth a bit more and Harry thrusted up inside it, eliciting a little, high moan from Draco.

Beginning to move his mouth up and down along with Harry’s thrusts, Malfoy allowed his face to get totally fucked by Harry, who was trying to decide whether the thought that Malfoy’s mouth would smell like his cock now instead of green apples or the fact that Malfoy was even putting his mouth on Harry’s cock in the first place was hotter.

Draco snaked his tongue all the way around Harry’s cock as it moved in his waiting mouth, while Harry groaned as the warmth of Draco’s mouth enveloped him and all the individual smells of Draco held him in their clutch as they had before.

“Who knew you could use your mouth for something other than being an absolute git, huh,” Harry breathed out as Malfoy hummed around his cock, taking it further and further in, so clearly wanting to placate Harry now.

Harry glanced down at Malfoy’s innocent eyes looking up at him while his mouth was so sinfully wrapped around Harry’s cock, and he could barely keep himself from coming right then and there.

Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate, he pulled Malfoy off his cock by his hair with a satisfying little pop sound from the boy, whose lips were all rosy and pink now, his mouth completely fucked out.

Harry brought Malfoy up by his hair again and pushed him back down onto the desk, not wanting Draco to think that he had forgotten about his pleasure too. He quickly ripped the remainder of Malfoy’s clothes off of him and was only able to blink at the sight of Draco’s pink, hard cock lying against his stomach and his even pinker, tight arsehole underneath it.

“I - I promise I smell as good down there as I do everywhere else,” Malfoy said, which normally would have been a taunt from him but now it was almost a begging of Harry to simply just touch him.

Harry moved his head past Malfoy’s hard cock to his arsehole and relished in the whine that Malfoy let out when Harry’s tongue met his soft, velvety skin. 

He realized Draco was right about the smell being just as good as all the other ones - citrus lemons drifted up to him from the boy’s sensitive spot and it was like Harry had never known what truly being turned on really was until this very moment. He imagined the self-fastidious boy in front of him in the bath at night, lathering himself in lemon juice to cleanse his cock and his arsehole, gasping at the sudden coldness of it on his skin, wanting even the most private parts of him to remain clean and enticing for anyone who was lucky enough to smell them.

Malfoy shifted underneath him, crying out as Harry licked slow, teasing circles around his arse, smirking at how completely undone Malfoy had become since he had first come into the room. And it was all because of Harry. He felt a movement above him and noticed that Draco was hurriedly stroking his cock now while Harry’s tongue tore any remainder of pride Draco had left in him into pieces.

He let his tongue venture out further, dipping inside Draco’s tight arsehole, making the boy clench around him and speed up his hand on his cock. “Do you like what you smell?” Draco questioned Harry, so obviously wanting praise and not even bothering to hide it anymore.

“I’ve never smelled anything better,” Harry answered, bringing his tongue into Draco’s arse again, making any movements with it that he could in the tightness of the boy’s hole. He pulled it out, smiling sadistically at the whining mess he had left Draco in.

“Think your lemony hole is slicked up enough now for me to fuck you?” Harry asked him, not sure where this dominant, confident part of him was even coming from at this point. It was as if all hints of awkwardness that usually combined to form the majority of his personality had drifted away the moment he had Draco Malfoy in front of him begging Harry to smell him, and Harry wasn’t so sure that that was a bad thing.

“Please, please fuck me. You can smell me as much as you want, just please fuck me,” Draco implored Harry, bucking greedily into his own hand that was still wrapped around his cock.

Harry held his own aching cock in front of Draco’s hole, knowing deep down he needed this just as much as Malfoy did. He spread Draco’s arse cheeks and pushed his cock into Draco’s wet, patiently waiting hole as he leaned over the boy to rest his head on his neck, letting the lavender consume him again.

Draco whimpered out loudly as Harry moved to kiss him, trying to taste all the sour apples he could in the boy’s mouth as he started to simultaneously move his cock further into Draco’s begging hole.

He let his tongue snake around Malfoy’s, eating all the moans and whines the boy would’ve been spilling out right then, leaving him a muffled, moaning mess. Harry fucked in and out of him, not leaving Draco much time to adjust. At this point, Harry was almost positive he liked it that way anyways.

He leaned back up from Draco’s tempting scent and began to say, “You know what, Malfoy? I think you knew what your smell did to me all this time, didn’t you, you little slut? You’re a smart boy; you probably had it figured out ever since I had you lifted up in the Great Hall, didn’t you? This is why you kept edging closer to me in Snape’s class, testing your luck to see if I wouldn’t just fuck you right then and there, isn’t it? I bet you purposely cut yourself on that rose thorn just to make me bandage your hand so you could confirm your suspicions. You probably left me alone with the potion on purpose too, just because you knew I couldn’t resist the thought of keeping your smell on me whenever I wanted it, yeah? You even followed me here after classes hoping to find out that I’d be right here getting off to your little whorish scent, just like you knew I would be, huh?”

Draco blushed, embarrassedly nodding while trying to contain his whimpers from being fucked and humiliated at the same time. “I like… being liked, Potter. I’ve wanted you to smell me all you want and use me as nothing more than your pawn to get your cock hard ever since I recognized what was going on. I’ve wanted you to degrade me and make me feel like I’m a tramp just for walking around smelling like I do for just as long as you’ve been wanting that, too. I knew that everytime you came near me, you couldn’t help but want to fuck me. I love being used like this by you for something as innocent as my smell. I like it all, Harry,” he finally admitted.

Harry almost whimpered himself now, hearing Draco admit to knowing what his scent did to Harry and even calling him by his first name for once instead of Potter. He found himself actually being able to believe that Draco would totally knowingly taunt him with his smell just to see how far he could work Harry up until he fucked his brains out, just like he was right now. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Harry wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Damnit, Malfoy, I’m going to come,” Harry groaned, practically seeing stars from how turned on he was now.

“Do it. Fill me up with your cum. Spill so much into me that it mixes with my scent and so then everyone knows how much of a slut I am for letting you fuck me. Make my smell yours, too,” Draco choked out, his hands gripping the sides of the table underneath him with how hard Harry’s cock was slamming into him now.

And with those words, Harry felt himself finally coming undone in Draco’s arse as Draco’s body clenched around his cock, as if it was begging for Harry’s cum too. Harry wondered how his cum would smell mixed with Malfoy’s lemon-coated private parts and stopped himself, knowing he was going to get hard again.

Seconds later, Malfoy was coming too, just from being came in himself, and Harry watched hungrily as he devoured the boy’s face scrunching up as lines of cum as white as his skin shot out across his chest and landed in his hair.

Harry stepped back a bit, gloating over what he had reduced Malfoy to. Come was dripping lazily out of his ass as he shuddered coming down from his orgasm while his mouth let out little gasps of delight. It was hard for Harry to believe Draco had just been bothering Harry when he had first walked into this room, and now he was sitting there, completely ruined by Harry’s cock.

Eventually, Draco got over his orgasm and cast a cleansing charm on his body. Harry noticed the little bit of cum he had left in his arse and smiled to himself. Draco clutched the vial from where he had set it down earlier before and presented it to Harry proudly.

“For when I’m not around,” he stated simply, giving it back to Harry, who gladly pocketed it.

“At least you can tell everyone you shagged a celebrity now,” Draco sneered, more playfully than tauntingly this time, pulling his robes back onto his body. And there was the Draco that Harry had always known throughout his time at Hogwarts. He smiled sheepishly to himself, glad that now not only did he have the old Malfoy back, but he had discovered a new, even better Malfoy too.

“We should probably get going to dinner now; Ron and Hermione are most likely sick with worry about where I’ve gone off to right now,” Harry declared, walking towards the door with Malfoy at his side.

He figured this was just a chance thing, that he had really gotten lucky with this happening and that Malfoy would never willingly give up his arse or his scent to someone like him again.

Then, as he watched Malfoy walk away, the boy turned around and asked, “Same time next week, then?” to which Harry turned into a bobblehead at.

Malfoy turned the corner, and Harry brought the open vial back up to his nose, already starving for Malfoy’s scent and grinning as he felt it sweep up into his nostrils and cause his cock to rise again. “Same time next week, then,” he smiled to himself.


End file.
